Sleeping Wings
by Seven-Colored Compass
Summary: So what he heard was only gists, of what was and would be a tale in the future. [Angel-AU, well kind of...]
**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

 _ **Sleeping Wings**_

 **X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

 **Prologue**

The first time he saw him was during the Winter Solace, when everything was covered in fluffy whiteness and enclosed in icy brightness. His baby blue hair should be nearly invisible against all the whiteness, but he didn't.

If anything he shone brighter than anyone else. More than their oldest brother's, Lucifer, fiery crimson and the little big brother's, Michael, glorious blue light.

They called him Metatron, the one who sees but remains unseen. The keeper of children.

He was rumored to be indifferent, callous, stony, a stricter to the rule more than Rafael and Lucifer were.

But none mentioned how beautiful the male was when he smiled.

The golden one watched how the supposedly stony male smiled gently at the sight of his charge—the human children. He watched how those eyes—color of clear blue sky during the brightest summer—twinkled with a warm glow on them.

And it was at that time that he fell in love.

 **X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

 _A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

 _I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

 **X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

He was the messenger, someone who could never stay in one place. There was always messages to be sent and replies to be received. That's why he could never spend his time with the sky blue male like his brothers did.

A few months ago, he saw him with Michael, bumping fists and looking generally happy for the world to see. They spent days cloud watching and in the company of each other without being bored.

Then, in the following weeks it was with Lucifer and Rafael. The three were seemingly engaged in a discussion, something which looked so important and serious that he didn't dare to disturb. Lucifier himself was scary with his flashing red gaze that can turn dual-color all of sudden, and combined with Rafael hot-cold antics, the duo was one of his least favorite combinations.

He was with Chamuel and Ariel a lot too. Maybe because they shared similar responsibilities. Love, animal, and children seemed to be very closely related to each other. He often spied the pink, red-black, and sky blue locks whenever he passed the Eastern garden by chance. They seemed to have fun together, if the amused laugh and strangely high-pitched yells he usually heard were any indication...

Even Zadkiel got his turn. The silver-haired nuisance usually earned disapproving looks from the smaller male. So maybe he got scolded. _A lot_. Served him right anyway. He never liked the big bully after all.

Then, the generally uncooperative ones like Azriel and Uriel also had some kinds of interactions with the sky male. He usually saw them exchanging pleasantries and polite conversations whenever they happened to cross path.

Really, he was so pathetic.

So so pathetic.

He might be the only one who never interacted with the sky male

— _only watching, watching, watching, admiring and pinning_.

He wanted to, wished to, would like nothing but...

— _caught in between, admiring from afar and maintain his illusion (of someday, someday, someday) or making a move and (never again) shattering it_ —

But then everything changed.

 **X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

 _And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

 _I tried to find the sound_

 _But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

 _So darkness I became_

 **X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

Lucifer fell.

He didn't know the details how it happened. He was away delivering message as usual.

So what he heard was only gists, of what was and would be a tale in the future.

Things were not the same.

Michael changed after that.

And Rafael.

And Uriel.

And...

Everyone changed.

The sky male was no exception.

They were immersed in their own darkness.

His home was not the same after that.

 **X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

 **X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

 **A/N:** I'm trying my hand on different ways of writing, hope it isn't too confusing? Let me know if it is.

The lyrics in this chapter is from Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine. I kinda got the inspiration for this story after listening to this song and couples of others. I always wanted to write KnB chara (GoM especially) as Angels and here it is! I did a bit research about angels, what they represent, ect before deciding their role. Can anyone guess who is playing who? Cookies to those who can guess them all right!

Reviews would be much appreciated, guys!


End file.
